8 Weeks of Forever
by saintnorsinner
Summary: Jenna is invited to spend 8 weeks on the road with her cousin, Ted Dibiase. Things unfold that she didn't think would, and she's offered more things than she could ever imagine. But will Ted stand in her way for her protection?
1. Married Couple!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is flight 90434 to Tampa, Florida. We hope you enjoyed your time with American Airways, and we thank you for your time. We hope to see you flying again with us soon!", the voice of the flight attendant filled the entire plane, and small cheers and claps could be heard throughout. I turned to my right to see my cousin Ted smiling whilst he slipped into his brown leather jacket.

"Ready to be blown away?", Ted questioned as I picked up my hand luggage.

"Is this your way of saying I should be prepared for the people I'm about to meet?", I raised an eyebrow, realising he was smiling, gleefully.

"Hey, they're not that bad. You have to remember I've grown up with these people, and worked with them for at least 10 years.. if you insult them.. you insult me", Ted returned the raised eyebrow gesture. I grinned and shrugged, realising he was still watching me.

"Well, I'll give you two weeks. If they don't try to sweet talk you, they will charm you. And they'll make this the most memorable summer of your life", Ted informed me, suggesting that I keep an open mind. In all honesty, I was actually super excited about the forthcoming summer. Spending 8 weeks travelling the world with my cousin Ted, and his work colleagues may sound like a bit of an idiotic decision considering the majority of them were guys. He worked for the WWE, and was on the road 80% of the time. Last summer, he'd spent a few weeks recovering from a torn ligament, so we visited the family down in Tampa for a few days, during which time Ted and I had a discussion about his work. He'd told me all these great things about what they do for the world aswell as what it's like kicking butt in the ring. Somehow, we'd got onto the topic of what I was doing after college, and Ted, on impulse, invited me to spend a few weeks touring the US with the company. How did he swing that? right? Well, believe it or not, Vince McMahon was a very good family friend, and once Ted suggested the idea that I tour with the guys as part of the therapy team, Vince couldn't say no. I'd already studied Beauty Therapy in college for 2 years, so going on tour as part of a therapy team would look great on my CV, and was hopefully going to be a memorable experience.

The plane landed on the runway 30 minutes later, and we were soon waiting to get off the plane. I stood, Ted followed suit, his 6ft 3in frame over towering mine by almost a foot. I saw Ted's arm reach behind him, and I put my arm out for his to grab. Checking behind me to make sure I hadn't left anything before Ted pulled me out into the gangway and on our way off the plane. Ted seemed eager to get out of the terminal too, as he slalomed between every person all the way upto the gate. I held my little shoulder bag of hand luggage as tight as possible, knowing if I lost it, I would be without money or a cell for the next 8 weeks.

After being dragged to the luggage carousel, Ted let go of my arm, knowing I was now safe by his side. We waited for my luggage to come around, whilst Ted flicked through his address book on his blackberry.

"You looking for someone in particular?", I asked, a little concerned. He shook his head.

"No.. just going to remind Cody that he agreed to collect us..", Ted smiled before putting the black handset to his ear. As I moved my eyes down to the carousel, I saw my huge red suitcase moving towards me. Bracing myself, I reached my hand out ready to move the weight of the suitcase onto the floor with, hopefully, one sweeping movement.

"Hey man.. oh you're here.. 20 minutes? Well sorry dude.. but I couldn't exactly ask the pilot to speed things up could I?.. Yeah, just collecting Jen's things.. sure, sure.. bye", Ted hung up the phone and slid it into his jean pocket. Without a thought or word, he lifted my suitcase up with one easy sweeping movement off the floor. The same suitcase which I struggled to pick off the carousel temporarily.

"Ready to go?", Ted looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, and followed him as he walked casually through the airport with my suitcase in hand. Seriously, I may take a page out of Ted's book and work out more.

We approached the wall of sliding doors, and I left it to Ted to pick the right set in which our ride would be waiting. As we approached the doors, I noticed a familiar face leaning against a black mini-van. I'd never met him before, but I noticed his face from photos and videos of Ted's. He was tall, around 6ft, with dark spikey hair and a domenearing smile. Ted reached his free arm out to him, and he did the same bringing them into a manly embrace.

"Thanks Cody.. I owe you", Ted promised as he retreated to the back of the mini-van with Cody following. I waited patiently, and awkwardly, as the two caught up on missed things whilst putting my luggage in the back. They both then walked back to where they were originally stood, and Ted nodded to me in reassurance.

"Cody.. this is Jenna. Jen, this is Cody..", Ted introduced us. I pushed the floating parts of my light blonde hair out of my face as I looked up to take in all of Cody's features. He was genuinely quite cute, and he had the most beautiful eyes. They were a deep but light blue, definitely his most prominent feature.

Cody reached his huge arm out to me, and I hesitated before placing my hand in his. His whole palm covered my tiny hand, and I hid my smile away as he spoke.

"Nice to finally meet you Jenna. Ted told us all about you before he left last week, and don't worry.. we'll look after you", Cody grinned as he firmly shook my hand.

"That's nice of him.. thankyou", I nodded as I pulled my hand away from his and hid it away in my jacket pocket.

"Ready to hit the road?", Ted asked, pulling open the sliding van door with such ease. I was relieved Cody had said they'd look after me as I felt so inferior. I clambered into the back seat and Ted shut the door behind me, before retreating to the passenger seat and climbing in.

Ted fastened his seatbelt, Cody doing the same whilst starting the engine.

"Why are you driving?", Ted frowned, staring at Cody.

"Uhm hello, this is my car. You can always walk if you don't like my driving Ted..", Cody spoke in a pissed tone.

"Well why don't we make sure we all get back to mine in one piece and let me drive?", Ted spoke up, only to start the bicker fest. I sat back and let them have it out, but there's only so much a person can take before they snap.

"Would you both like to shut the hell up? I'm sat back here wondering why I got into this car with you two.. does it matter who drives? Yeesh, you're like a married couple!", I groaned. As soon as they heard my voice over the two of theirs, the bickering stopped and they both sat back in their seats.

"Damn DiBiase.. she's a bit fiesty..", Cody pointed out as he kept his eyes on the road. Ted arm suddenly flew up in the air, and his fist smacked Cody directly in the arm. Cody whinced as he removed one hand from the steering wheel to soothe his beaten arm.

"Dude.. don't talk about my cousin like that... not cool!", Ted warned as he turned his head to the windscreen.

After the little dibacle, we reached Ted's house without a single glitch, much to Ted's dimise. Cody was the perfect driver.

"Now you can say sorry for doubting my driving skills DiBiase..", Cody fished, as he pulled the suitcase from the back of the van, with not so much ease as Ted had earlier on the luggage carousel.

"The day I say sorry to you, is the day i lose my dignity..", Ted spoke sternly. I took the opportunity to take in my accomodation for the next two days. I'd been here a million times before, but I was so grateful to get off the plane and out of that damned car with the two of them bickering, the place looked like a palace. Ted's house had a huge arched doorway, with typical florida palm trees scattered across lot. A two car garage had two cars parked outside, and the outside walls of the house were coloured a peculiar blue-grey colour. I looked up at the windows to see Ted's wife Kristen waving. I let out a little giggle before waving back profusely.

I noticed my opportunity to get away as Ted and Cody continued bickering. I pulled up the handle on my suitcase and wheeled it behind me as fast as I could up the garden path. I looked behind me before pressing the doorbell. Ted and Cody were stood arguing where I left them.

Distracting me from watching the two, Kristen opened the door. I turned to smile at her, and she put out her arm to wrap around me.  
"Jen, it is so good to see you! How was your flight?", Kristen spoke as she kissed my cheek, and held me in a tight embrace.  
"Hey Kristen, it's good to see you too. The flight was ok, just hassle like always", I smiled, and Kristen stared at me, interested in what I had to say. Kristen was.. beautiful. To look at, and to know. She had this gorgeous, flowing, brown shiny hair that I envied to the heavens. She was always so welcoming, and so friendly and fantastic with me everytime we spent time together. Even though she wasn't a blood relative, I still classed her as a very big part of my family.

"Are they _they _always like this?", I questioned, pointing to Cody and Ted still arguing at the bottom of the garden.  
"Always. It's all in good nature though. I just think they like making each other mad. A serious bromance! Sometimes I question my role in marrying Ted. I think it should have been Cody marrying him..", Kristen joked as she took hold of the handle on my suitcase and wheeled it into the hall. I followed her in and smiled as Kristen took me into another embrace.

"It really is good to see you, Jen. It's so hard being around guys all the time, with Ted having some of the superstars over for beers and whatnot. It's nice to finally have a lady in the house who I know I can talk to.. A once a year visit just isn't enough", Kristen implied. I agreed with her 100%. Ted and Kristen were my favourite members of the family, and I saw them the least out of the whole lot.

"Well, let's hope we get in some girl time whilst I'm here. And I agree with the once a year visit thing.. we should see each other more often", I nodded in agreement.


	2. Nerves & Lasagne!

Later on, after I had taken a lengthy shower and got into some more comfortable clothes, I helped Kristen set the table, for the four of us that would be eating. Ted insisted that Cody stayed, only adding fuel to the fire and backing up everything Kristen had said earlier. It made me smile how well they got on, and only made me smile even more when they had a disagreement. Ted and Cody didn't have your average brother-like relationship. No, there seemed to be so much more to it than just brotherhood. Now, I was no way implying that Ted nor Cody were gay, in anyway. And there would be nothing wrong with that if they were. But, they definitely had a special kind of bromance. They knew each others flaws, and each others weak spots. They knew what buttons to press to make the other angry, and what not to say to take things that little bit too far. I was surprised that Ted had hid Cody so long. I mean, sure he'd spoken about him non-stop and they'd be on the phone sometimes whilst Ted and his family stayed in Georgia for Christmas one year. I had never seen them together though, so this summer was promising to be an experience.  
"Tea's ready you guys", Kristen shouted as she headed over to the stove. I moved myself from the kitchen tiles to the hard-wood flooring of the dining room. As I took a seat at the end of the rectangular black table, Ted and Cody entered the dining room from the door adjacent to the kitchen.  
"You have a choice.. we have chilli, or lasagne..", Kristen questioned the three of us. She looked at us all pleadingly so I decided to speak first to break the silence that had grown.  
"I'll have lasagne, if that's ok Kristen", I gave her a quick smile from my seat. She gave me a little nod before looking at the two guys.  
"Hon, I'll have both", Ted spoke proudly, asif having both was a great achievement.  
"Ted.. I have some oven fries to go with them. Are you sure you'll be able to manage both?", Kristen asked, looking deep into her husbands eyes. Ted finally decided that he'd just stick with the lasagne, and if he got hungry in a little while he'd warm up a bowl of chilli. Kristen and Cody both opted for the lasagne aswell, leaving a huge bowl of chilli for Ted to tuck into later on.  
Dinner was fantastic. Well, the cooking was. I couldn't help but notice Cody was staring at me the entire time. It didn't make me uncomfortable, but it just left me wondering what he found so fascinating about my face that he felt the need to stare for the good 45 minutes we were sat eating. I decided to leave it, and thought nothing of it. I had to make myself presentable for when Ted's buddies would be coming round, and I definitely had to take a shot of some sort of laquer to calm my nerves. Why was I so nervous though? These guys were used to meeting new people everyday. It was their job. To put on a show that would entertain thousands for a few hours must be pretty nerve wracking.. So, to these guys, meeting me would be a piece of cake.

After dinner had completely finished, I helped clean the dishes with Kristen before I headed to get changed into something more suitable for the occasion. I opted for a white vest twinned with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I didn't have the smallest thighs, butt or hips but the jeans fit snug and perfect. The white vest made my 34 DD chest look like a 34 GG. Checking myself out in the mirror on the wall, I agreed on the outfit, hoping that these guys weren't ogglers, like Cody. Next was my hair and make up. I had hair extensions sewn in to make my very thin light blonde hair look thicker and healthier. Extensions were life savers! There will not be a day that goes by where I won't be thankful for the invention of hair extensions. Having them in, made my hair longer too. My natural hair only went to just below my shoulder, but with extensions it fell a couple of inches below my shoulder blades. I yanked the curling iron from my suitcase and plugged them in.

A burnt thumb and few groans later, I had a full head of natural looking waves. My hair might have looked great, but my face was still a mess. Scarring from teenage acne, and the odd pimple here and there. Not to mention my skin was pale and dull looking. I cringed as I pulled the foundation from the make-up bag, and applied it slowly to my face. I did it with such care and precision, even though these guys probably didn't give two hoots about what crap I put on my face. Checking the time on my iphone with my pink finger, it read 7:04pm. I had 25 minutes to get myself finished before Ted's posse would be causing havok and no doubt asking me questions that I would never want to be asked.

I applied my false eyelashes with ease, as I had learnt so many times to do during my college years of Beauty Therapy. I applied some mascara and a bit of eyeliner before spraying a bit of deodorant and spritzing a bit of perfume. The nerves started to twinge in my stomach, and I felt my hands starting to shake. I couldn't quite understand why I was _this _nervous. Sure I was spending 8 weeks with these guys, but it was business and an experience to learn from if anything.

Regardless of my age, I hoped Kristen would allow me to have a glass or two of wine before the guys came and I'd be forced to drink Bud. The taste of the first bottle always made me shiver, but the more I had, the better it tasted.

Making my way down to the kitchen, I took a few deep breaths and made sure my outfit was all in check. I knew what guys were like, and they'd point out anything that was wrong and make fun. I didn't want to be the object of laughter tonight.

As I reached the kitchen, I noticed Kristen. This chick must have seriously read my mind as she poured a heavy load of red wine into the glass. I smiled realising one was for me as Kristen picked up both glasses.  
"Are you going to be defending me when the guys lay it on?", I questioned, taking a huge sip of the wine.  
"Of course honey. I know these guys, and there is seriously nothing to worry about. They like to make fun sure, but it's all in good nature and they'll never mean anything by it!", Kristen stroked my arm in reassurance. Even though Kristen had said some reassuring words, I couldn't help but picture the night going wrong.

"You look fantastic by the way", Kristen gave me a thumbs up before she headed out of the kitchen. I leant against the counter and sighed before finishing the rest of my wine. I needed to clean my teeth before people arrived, so I headed upstairs and quickly to brush my teeth. Looking at myself in the huge mirror of the bathroom, it made me look tiny. I mean, I guess I was small, being 5''5' and all.

"Jen!", I heard Ted shout up the staircase. I realised that now was the time I would be meeting the people I'd be spending the next 8 weeks with. Thoughts started flooding my mind. What did they look like? How old were they? Would they like me? Did I have something in my teeth? Regardless of the fact I had just cleaned my teeth, I checked again before leaving the bathroom. My best bet would be to go out there with confidence. They could find me intimidating if I act shy and quiet. But then they could find me more intimidating if I acted _too _confident. Eugh.

"JEN!", I heard Ted's voice grow louder than before. This time I moved faster away from the bathroom, and hurried to the top of the stairs. I took a final deep breath before slowly walking down the staircase. Not looking up the whole way down, Ted's firm grip greeted me at the bottom. His hands squeezed my upper arms, and he looked at me in the eye.

"Don't be nervous.. I promise they won't hurt you", Ted smiled, trying to do what Kristen practically failed at doing earlier. Kudos for the attempt though. I suddenly felt surrounded. That might just have been because Ted's hall had a gathering of 6 or 7 huge, muscular men. Ted placed his arm around my shoulder, and slowly pulled me around the guys. I took another deep breath, it filled with a mixture loads of different colognes.

"Jen, this is..."


	3. The Viper's Tongue

"Jen, meet Randy "The Viper" Orton.. Randy.. Jenna DiBiase", Ted introduced me to the final guy in the hall. Wanting to get it over with, I stuck my hand out for him to shake, just like I had done with the other 7 or so guys that had been introduced to me that night. I had to tilt my head back to look up at his face. His figure was very tall, very dark and impeccably handsome. Usually guys with a shaven head would have sent me packing, but there was something about him. Something about the way he held himself, and something about the way he looked at me, intriguingly. His jawline was perfectly defined by the light, and his pecks were bursting through that black t-shirt he was wearing.

"Jenna.. it's a pleasure", Randy smirked, his eyes darting to my chest as he pulled my hand up to plant a soft kiss. Inside, I was giggling like a little girl, but on the outside, my cheeks had flushed a bright red signalling my embarassment at the situation.

"Right, everyone in the living room..", Ted shouted, interrupting my staring down session with Randy. I jumped on the spot, then realising the situation had just gotten freakishly awkward as we both stood there.

"I'm.. gonna.. go get a drink", I spoke up above the noise of the rest of the gang moving from the hall to the living room. Ted followed them in and I reacted quickly, almost sprinting into the kitchen to retrieve that wine that Kristen had left on the counter earlier. Chugging down the red, the nerves seemed to flush away until I felt the need to cough and splutter. I coughed the contents of my mouth over the stainless steel sink, realising I had to cool it on the alcohol. Regardless, I picked the bottle from the side and chugged down the remainder.

"Ahem", I heard a cough interrupt me as I planted the practically dropless bottle on the counter. I turned to see who had caught me.  
"Oh.. er.. hey", I waved, innocently, trying to play the 'cool' card. He smirked, slowly walking towards me. I realised then this is where he'd got his name from. The Viper. He stared down at me like I was his prey, biting his lip as if he'd seen something delicious that he could sink his teeth into.  
"Hey.. is that all I get?", He pouted, mockingly. I furrowed my eyebrows, still not understanding his purpose for being in the kitchen with me.  
"What exactly were you hoping for?", I raised an eyebrow. The alcohol had started to take effect and I knew from now onwards it would get slightly worse with time. I backed into the corner of the counter, unknowing of what to do. I wanted to stay so badly, to see what he was feeling. But, I'd known him five minutes. Wrong couldn't be more right.  
"I see you're a wine drinker...", He spoke, moving closer to me and reaching his arm behind my body to pick up the empty bottle. I felt his arm brush mine as he did so, creating goosebumps as I felt his warm skin on mine.  
"Uhm.. not really. Just something to calm the nerves, I guess", I shone him a small smile. I leant as far back on the counter as I could. Mr Viper was moving closer and closer, and inside, I wanted him to speed things up. I was almost urging him on, inside, to hurry up and catch me as his prey. To devour me.  
"The nerves? Why.. would _you.. _be nervous?", He seemed shocked, as if _I _couldn't panic.  
"I don't know.. I guess.. you kinda make me nervous, I suppose..", I admitted, trying not to make eye contact. Randy swiftly pulled me to his body by my waist, sending my heart beat into a frenzy. I took a few, hopefully quiet, deep breaths. He pulled me ever so closer, and I could feel his muscles contracting against my skin through his shirt. His breathing was heavy, but nowhere near as heavy as mine.  
"I'm going to show you something that will tackle those nerves...", Randy grinned down at me, those sensual blue orbs penetrating me. He moved his hand up to my chin, cupping it in his huge paw. I felt so small next to him, and so vulnerable. His hand reached over my head and pulled my hair over one shoulder, exposing my neck. I closed my eyes, wondering what I had got myself into. Wondering whether he was really going to help me beat the nerves. I was panicking, and my sweaty palms were there as proof. I felt him tilt my head to the side, and the warmth of his fingers as he pushed the strap of my vest down, to fully expose my neck area. I gulped, unprepared and completely unaware of what could happen.

He began to breathe down my neck, and I had to bite my lip to stop a moan from escaping. The adrenaline in my body was pumping, and my heart began to beat harder. Before I could control the feeling of his breath on my skin, he had planted his lips on the curve of my neck. This time, I couldn't hold it back. With my back arched, pressing me against Randy, a moan fell from my lips, filling the entire kitchen.  
Randy stopped kissing my neck, smiling in success. I had been defenseless to the Viper's tongue. And it felt absolutely fantastic.


	4. Starbucks & the Lady Killer

My eyes flickered open as my mind became conscious. I became alert to the noise of the vibrating device on the bedside table. Picking it up, the light instantly blinded me, and I had to furrow my eyebrows to defy the pain. The alarm was signalling it was time to get up. 4:30am. I groaned at the thought of how early it was, and didn't even come to terms with the lack of sleep I'd had. The night before was sketchy in my mind, yet one event seemed to stand out clearer than all. Randy. After the little session in the kitchen, I remembered we'd settled on getting to know each other better, and Randy seemed to be more enthusiastic about it than me.

Turning the alarm off, I noticed behind was a notification on my cell, alerting me of a new message.  
"_**Jenna.. I had fun last nite. Plz tell me u remember.. anyway, I'll c u in Lexington. RKO x**_". Before I could fully react to the sweetness of the text message, the bedroom door had opened, and from the lack of light that was coming from the bathroom, I could see it was Ted. He still looked tired, but considering he was used to getting up this early every day, he seemed pretty chipper.  
"Excited about today?", Ted whispered, obviously trying not to wake Kristen.  
"Absolutely", I smiled widely to show Ted my honesty.  
"Awesome. I'm going to cook some breakfast. Boiled eggs & toast ok?", The tone in his voice was telling me the latter was a question.  
"It's perfect, thankyou Teddy", I smiled up at him. He left swiftly afterwards, leaving me to pull myself from the bed. Inside, I was relieved. Maybe last night wasn't so bad, and I didn't make a complete fool of myself. Ted would have said something, wouldn't he? He isn't the type of person to keep something like that.

I pulled myself from the bed and quickly tried to retrieve my slippers. I couldn't have been too drunk if I was able to change into my pyjamas. Deciding to change to save time, I pulled a pair of sweats and a vest from my suitcase, aswell as some clean underwear and socks and proceeded to get changed. I was so indecisive when it came to my hair that I just placed it into a ponytail and left my side bangs down. I quickly put on a bit of foundation and mascara before heading into the bathroom to rid myself of morning breath. As I made my journey from the bedroom to the bathroom, I could smell the toast and eggs cooking. It played crazy with my senses, and it didn't help that I was suffering from a slight hangover. After drinking alcohol, the one thing I craved is toast. So, Ted got it practically perfect when he suggested eggs & toast.

I made my way down to the kitchen slowly and quiet, careful not to wake Kristen. The smell of toast got more prominent, and I could feel my stomach growling at me in desperation. To say I was starving, would be an understatement. I tiptoed into the kitchen, spotting Ted stood at the stove and the egg timer next to the pan.  
"You feeling ok?", Ted questioned, turning his head to watch me as I found a seat at the island.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll feel alot better once I've had some food", I informed him, "I wasn't _that _bad last night, was I?".  
"Oh, no. You did fall asleep on Cody though.. so I carried you to your room. Did you sleep ok?", Ted spoke, whilst dishing out the food.  
"I guess that's not _so_ bad.. I wasn't sick or.. I didn't try it on with anyone did I?", I looked him deep in the eyes, as I could tell when he was lying.  
"Not that I know of. All I know is, you and Cody were sat talking about home, and we put that Clash of the Titans movie on and you were asleep within 10 minutes. He seemed pretty cool with it though, so don't feel embarassed..", Ted reassured me as he put the plate of boiled eggs and toast in front of me. I didn't have to fight with my stomach this time, and tucked in as soon as it was dealt to me.

After breakfast and a quick sort out of my suitcase, me and Ted were ready to hit the road. It was 5:30am, and earlier than I could ever want to be awake. Kristen dragged herself from the sheets to say goodbye, and I felt this was the perfect time to ask her where she got to last night.  
"Kris, were you ok last night? I just.. don't remember seeing you the entire night?", I questioned as Ted phoned for a cab.  
"Hon, I got a quick shower, and when I came downstairs you were sat with Cody talking so I didn't want to disturb. You honestly can't remember seeing me?", Kristen frowned, confused. I shook my head.  
"I guess you really did have alot to drink. But darling, not to worry. I'll be at the Tampa show in three weeks and I'll make sure we have some girl time. Do me a favour, take care of Ted. And don't be scared to tell him no, he can be quite pushy", Kristen instructed me, giving me a peck on the forehead.  
"Of course, kristen. I'll see you in three weeks. I may have to call you from time to time, to stop me from going insane..", I joked as I pulled the suitcase out of the hall and onto the porch area.  
"That might not happen so much towards the end. Seriously girl, these guys are like family. Just get to know them and they'll give you a memorable time", Kristen smiled. She still looked so tired as she stood there in her comforter and slippers. Her hair was stripped back into a ponytail yet she still looked so stunning.  
"Thankyou Kristen. Three weeks might go by faster than I expect...", I grinned, pulling Kristen into a tight embrace before turning to face the cab that was waiting. Ted had retreated back up the path to collect my suitcase before planting a huge kiss on the lips of his wife. She looked so normal, and so content with the fact he was going away for the next god knows how long. I guess she was kind of used to it now. Ted was away 300 days of the year, so Kristen may have grown used to the fact that her husband wouldn't be in the bed beside her everynight.  
"Goodbye beautiful, I'll see you in three weeks", Ted smiled down at Kristen, all six foot plus of him towering over her 5ft 5 frame, "I'll miss you, but love you more everyday. I'll call you as soon as we land in Lexington".  
"Honey, I couldn't love you anymore if I tried. Now, you best go otherwise you might not make it to Lexington at all", Kristen pulled her husbands head down to her height, and planted a soft kiss to his forehead, "I love you. Keep each other safe".  
"We'll call you as soon as we land. And I'll try to keep Ted safe. But I hear he can be pretty _wild_", I winked at Kristen who burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Well, I'll love to hear about your wild times when I see you in three weeks. But you best go! I don't want to keep you from missing your flight!", Kristen hurried us. Ted leant down for one more kiss before pulling my suitcase up again with absolute ease and made his way down to the cab. I waved back at Kristen who was smiling and blowing kisses.  
"Have I ever told you how much I adore your wife?", I spoke up as Ted planted the suitcase into the trunk of the cab with no help from the driver.  
"No, you've never mentioned it. But I understand why. She's perfect", Ted gushed as he closed the trunk and moved to pull the cab door open for me.

* * *

We reached Lexington about two hours later, and surprisingly got through the baggage carousel faster than I expected.  
"I think thats..", Ted spoke up as he looked directly ahead, pointing in the direction of a tall, brunette girl making her way towards us with her own suitcase. I frowned, confused. Did he know this chick?  
"Teddy", The girl smiled as she pulled my cousin into an embrace. I stood back, confused and slightly wierded out by the sudden meeting.  
"Oh, sorry Jen..", Ted apologised,"This is Kayla.. Kayla, this is my cousin Jenna. She'll be spending the next few months travelling with us.. so be nice!".  
"Ted.. I'm always nice. You? Not so much", Kayla smiled, shooing Ted away. I laughed at her remark as she looked at me.  
"Jenna.. how did Ted get such a pretty cousin?", Kayla joked as she shook my hand.  
"Excuse me.. I happen to be impeccably handsome. You better be careful or I'll tell John", Ted almost threatened as he left the pair of us to chatter. I watched him as he walked to the Starbucks coffee stall, leaving his huge suitcase with us.  
"I'm John's girlfriend", I gave her a wierd look, asif I was to remember who John was,"John Cena? Big guy, always wears a cap, drinks Bud and likes baseball?". I had met John last night. He was the first person to walk upto me and voluntarily introduce himself. He seemed sweet and asif he actually cared about meeting me.  
"Yes, I met John last night. He's lovely", I watched as her face lit up with glee at the sound of her boyfriends name. Ted returned with a few drinks, and I hoped he'd ordered me something consumable.  
"I got you both a caramel hot chocolate.. Hope that's ok", Ted proceeded to hand us the drinks.  
"Ted.. it's almost summer. We're in 80 degree weather.. ", I questioned how he could be so stupid, "But the thought was all that mattered so.. thankyou".  
"Did you and John catch the 5:55 flight?", Ted asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
"I think so. He's just gone to the restroom to change into some comfortable clothes as he overslept this morning and had to come here in his vest and baggy shorts. He shouldn't be long..", Kayla assured us. It felt silent, and I wanted to say something to break it but to say just what, was the problem.  
"So.. I guess you two are around the same age then?", Ted questioned, trying to get the conversation flowing.  
"I'm 21", Kayla informed me, "How old are you?".  
"I'm 20, 21 in less than a month", I told her, and her eyes lit up.  
"That's actually pretty awesome. I'm sure you'll spend your birthday wisely..", Kayla winked, obviously hinting at the legal age I was hitting.  
"I think i'll have to ask Teddy here.. see if he's nice enough to let me have a few drinks..", I then hinted at Ted who just rolled his eyes. His attention was soon averted to the newly arrived John. He stood next to Kayla, completely overshadowing her with his huge shoulders and big arms. He was wearing a grey vest that barely covered any of his muscles at all, and a pair of black gym shorts with nike high tops. A Tampa Bay Rays cap sat on his head, making his ears stick out.  
"I'm surprised you're even here, Jenna. How's the hangover?", John spoke to me first, as he placed his gym back over his shoulder and pulled the large suitcase behind him.  
"Well, I'm a trooper. Eggs and toast the morning after, I'm completely fine", I assured John as he stood with his arm around Kayla's waist.  
"Awesome, so we shouldn't expect to be puked on at all?", John joked. Kayla slapped him on the arm, and he quivered like a girl.  
"Leave her alone. You have no room to talk. You came home so late last night, absolutely wasted. You slept in your clothes and you felt the need to wake me up in the middle of the night to let me know I was going to be kidnapped by the marshmallow king...", Kayla looked up at John with a stern expression.  
"Excuse me.. At least when I get wasted, I don't take my clothes _off_", John hit back. Kayla's face turned from slightly irrate to completely sour, and I decided now would be a good time to jump into this 'argument' whilst it was still warm.  
"Hmm, Kayla, do you want to come get a few magazines with me?", I spoke up above John who was just about to talk again. Kayla turned to me and nodded. We left our luggage behind and headed for the magazine and candy cart.  
"Girls, don't be long. We should be setting off to the hotel in around 20 minutes!", Ted warned us as we walked off. I took note and carried on walking with Kayla. We reached the magazine cart that was occupied by a middle age woman with curly brown hair and the odd grey. A pair of specs were perched on her nose as she greeted us with a smile.  
"So, do you have a pain in the ass boyfriend to take care of?", Kayla questioned as she picked up a magazine.  
"No.. but seeing the love in the past two hours, I can say I wish I did", I gushed as I picked a few bags of candy from the top of the cart.  
"Hmmm.. did you think any of the guys you met last night were nice?", I gulped as she asked. Thankfully she was looking directly at the magazine and inspecting it thoroughly enough to not notice my facial expression had changed.  
"Umm.. not really. I mean, they were nice to talk to. But, I don't know.. ", I shrugged as I picked up two magazines and placed them with my candy, ready to pay. Kayla placed the magazine she had in her hands on top of my goods and handed me her money.  
"Well, I do know the guys pretty well. So, I can give you the ultimate lowdown...", Kayla suggested as the cashier handed me the change and we headed back to the guys. I had the slightest feeling that Kayla was going to tell me Randy was a lady killer. Asif I was just another notch to his 'impressive' belt. It wouldn't surprise me.


	5. The Best Idea

Our cab pulled up outside the Hyatt Hotel in Lexington, and I hoped that the inside was as pretty as the outside. Ted payed the cab driver before pulling our suitcases from the trunk, again, with little help from the driver.  
"Make the most of tonight. We won't be staying in hotels like this all the time..", Ted warned me as he pulled both our suitcases up onto the curb, "Rental cars over the years have also made good sleeping..". I could tell he was joking by the tone of his voice.  
"Rental cars? I thought you guys would be first in line when booking into a hotel..", I admitted.  
"Sure, people know who we are and what we do. But, we couldn't ever kick someone out of their hotel room just so we could have a good nights sleep. I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself", Ted shrugged.  
"D'awww, I knew deep down there was a soft side of my cousin Ted. You do care!", I boasted as I pulled up the handle on my suitcase and proceeded to pull it up the stairs. The hotel was huge, and definitely glamorous.  
"Hey, you know I care. If I didn't, you wouldn't be on this trip.. ", Ted raised me an eyebrow as he pulled my suitcase from the floor, realising I was struggling with the weight. The moment Ted said that, I got this warm, fuzzy feeling inside. I knew I could trust him to keep me safe, but now I realised that maybe I could trust him that little bit more.  
"Didn't John and Kayla get in the cab behind us?", Ted frowned as he stood at the top of the steps to look over all the cars and down the road. I nodded as I remembered them telling me that the one cab wouldn't be able to hold all four suitcases.

"We'll go check in, get our stuff sorted out and I'll give him a call. They've probably hit a bit of traffic, which is wierd because I'm sure they were right behind us", Ted shrugged. He pulled the handle up on his suitcase and headed straight through the glass sliding doors. I couldn't have felt more under dressed or out of place if I tried, when I stepped into the lobby. Everyone was dressed in smart, expensive outfits, and the women were stunning. This was probably one of the cheapest hotels they'd ever stay in, and the most expensive for me. Instead of trying to fit in, I hid my face downwards as I walked, following Ted to the check-in desk. The lady behind the desk was rather snotty. Her nose was turned up at us, her face caked in an inch of make-up. Her hair was slapped back into a high bun, and she was so skinny her clothes looked like they were going to drop off of her.  
"Name sir?", She spoke up, her red stained lips curling.  
"DiBiase", Ted shot back in a stern tone as he pulled his wallet from his jeans. The woman typed in his name before averting her eyes from the screen. She fiddled about with some things on the desk and I turned around to stop myself falling asleep because of how dull the situation was. Turning my head to the sliding doors, I frowned, confused. At that point, I thought I'd lost my mind. There he stood, in all his glory. His arm reaching to remove his sunglasses, and his other dragging the heap of a suitcase behind him. A knot formed in my stomach, and I felt sick. He was the only thing I remembered from last night, and now he was here. What if he said something to Ted? What if he didn't want to talk to me? Regardless, it was too late. He'd already made his way over to the check-in desk, standing directly beside me. He placed his sunglasses on the collar of his white shirt, before reaching an arm over my head to tap Ted on the shoulder.  
"Randy!", Ted beamed at his friend, shaking his hand, "I didn't realise you were staying here. We would have waited for you at the airport".  
"Ted, it's no biggie. I flew over with Cody earlier this morning but stopped off for a bite to eat.. Did you get here ok?", Randy asked, looking at Ted and then straight at me. I smiled to show my appreciation at his concern.  
"Yeah, we got here fine", Ted then faced the woman behind the desk as she piped up talking. I leant on the desk, proping my head up with my elbow.

"I had fun last night", I felt sudden hot breath at my left ear, and I turned to see Randy grinning from ear to ear. He was whispering, which half relieved me as he obviously didn't want Ted to notice. Instead of replying, I simply smiled at him.  
"Are you ready to go up?", Ted asked as he collected the room key from the desk. I nodded and pulled the handle up on my suitcase to pull behind me.  
"See you at the arena", Randy shouted after Ted. Ted give him a thumbs up before we squeezed ourselves into the elevator. The doors closed, and the typical elevator music was playing. I never understood why they played it. It didn't relax me in, or anyone I'd spoke to, in anyway. It didn't create a 'mood' or make me feel like I liked the hotel more. Distracting me from my thoughts on elevator music, I felt a vibration come from my jean pocket. Pulling my cell out, I looked at the screen. **1 New Message - Randy O**. I looked up at Ted, who was looking directly ahead before clicking the 'read' button.  
"_**A smile? dnt get me wrong, ur smile is beautiful bt i was expectin a lil' more ;) RKO x**_". I smiled at the text before clicking reply.  
"**_Ur sweet n everythin, bt what exactly wer u expectin? we wer in a public place, i hav more decency than tht, Jen x_**". I clicked send and pushed the phone into my pocket.  
"Who was that from?", Ted questioned. The elevator bell rang, signalling we'd hit our floor. Floor 12. I pulled my suitcase after Ted as he started down the floor.  
"Just a friend from college", I lied. Well, I couldn't exactly tell him one of his best friends was sending me innuendo induced text messages. I felt the familiar vibration of my phone again as Ted pulled up at a door on the left. Room 12F. I pulled my cell from my pocket again. **1 New Message - Randy O**. I clicked 'read' almost instantly.  
"**_Well, come to my room in 5. room 11B. i'll be waiting..._**". I gulped as I read the text message. The urgent need to run straight back down the hall and down to the next floor. Sure, I hadn't thought about him much since last night, but that's only because I've had distractions. Ted pushed the door of the room open, and I followed him through. The room was relatively small, but very glamourous. Grey pastel walls, black and silver bedding and black decor. Two double beds were placed on the left hand side of the room, at the end of the room was a door that I guessed led to a bathroom.  
"Is this ok?", Ted questioned, rather stupidly might I say.  
"It's perfect", I smiled at him,"Listen, I'm going to go downstairs to grab some snacks. I'm rather hungry, do you want anything?".  
"Uhm, yeah okay. Just grab me a bag of liquorice and a diet soda", Ted asked as he pulled his suitcase onto the bed furthest away from me. I nodded at him, then hurriedly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I pulled the scrunchie from my hair, and tried my best to make myself look at least decent. I decided to take the stairs this time as waiting for the elevator could take too long. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, and I was losing breath rather quickly. I soon reached the 11th floor however, and I was thankful that 11B was so close to the stairs. Bracing myself and taking a few deep breaths, I raised my hand to the door. I knocked a few times, then waited for a numerous amount of moments before the door opened. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight in front of me. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened at him, as he stood, smug as ever. A towel was draped around his waist and his muscular tight body was dripping wet. I gulped, nervous, and again not knowing I what I should do. He smirked at me, then stood back.  
"You won't accomplish anything just standing there..", Randy grinned. I slowly walked into the room and Randy shut the door behind me.  
"About last night-", I began but was suddenly cut off as Randy pinned me against the wall.  
"Don't talk", He smiled as he brought a finger to my lips. He swiftly reached down to the hem of my vest, and with one quick move it was on the floor. Just like the night before, he breathed down my neck before planting a kiss. However, this time, I didn't react just how he'd have liked.  
"Are you becoming immune already?", He whispered as he looked me directly in the eyes, "I guess I'm going to have to step up my game..". And with that, he did.

First, he started by kissing from my jawline down to the ends of my shoulders. It did nothing but send shivers throughout my entire body. Moving his hands upto my face, he traced his fingers over the curves of my torso, causing me to laugh. My cheeks flushed a bright red as Randy cupped my face in his huge paws. I looked down at his body which was now glowing. I reached my hand out, subconciously, to rub my fingers on his abs. I was caught off guard when Randy pulled my face to his, taking me completely by surprise. His lips were pushing against mine, asking them to work in unison with his. I felt a vibration on my leg, and realised I had a text message. But it kept vibrating and vibrating until..  
"hello?", I didn't even look at the screen to see the caller ID.  
"Jen, hon, are you in Lexington yet?", I heard Kristen's voice ask. Randy moved from kissing my lips down to my neck.  
"Uhm, yeah, we landed about 2 hours ago. It completely slipped my mind to call you, I'm so sorry", I apologised, my mind not fully on the conversation. Randy bit my earlobe and I forcefully tried to hold the moan back, but it was no use.  
"Oh my god Jen! I think I'm going to let you go.. you're clearly too busy to be holding a phone right now..", Kristen laughed.  
"Kris, please don't tell Ted..", I begged as she giggled down the phone.  
"I won't, but you have to promise to let me know everything.. and who.. I'll go now! Feel like I'm intruding..Bye", And with that Kristen hung up. I pushed my cell onto the bedside table, and then remembered what I'd told Ted.  
"Randy.. I can't", I tried to hold him back, but the strength of him completely overpowered me,"I told Ted I was going for snacks..".  
"Tell him you got held up.. or you got lost on which room you were in..", Randy suggested as he went in for another kiss on the lips. Then I remembered what he'd told me the night before.  
"But what about the thing about getting to know each other? I might not remember much but I remember that...", I held his face in my hands at eye level, his lips slightly parted and he was breathing quite heavily.  
"Well okay.. let me take you out? Tonight after the show, we'll go down to the restaraunt in the hotel and we'll have our first date..", Randy asked. It was what I wanted.  
"Okay.. but you have to give me some time.. I mean to talk to Ted.. he might not be best pleased with his cousin dating one of his best friends..", I shrugged. Bending down to retrieve my shirt, I remembered I'd put my cell on the bedside table. Pushing it into my pocket, I planted a kiss on Randy's cheek before leaving. We were so close, but yet so far. Getting to know him is the best idea, right?


	6. Big Mistake

I watched the show from the front row that night. The nerves were kicking in, and my heart was beating fast. My palms were sweaty, and all I could think about was something going wrong. I felt slightly intimidated, sitting on the front row. A little girl of around 8 years old sat to my left with what looked like her father and to my right was a fat, hairy biker guy with one of the longest beards I had ever seen. I smiled at the little girl as she looked up at me. In some ways, just looking at her kind of reminded me of a younger version of myself. Her dirty blonde hair was in plaits down both sides of her face, and the RKO shirt she was wearing was almost drowning her.  
"Are you a Randy Orton fan?", I asked her, hoping that regardless of age, I'd have someone ringside to break my loneliness. She nodded shyly, biting at her thumb nail. I gave her the widest grin.  
"What do you like most about him?", She looked me directly in the eye and seemed to relax a little when I asked her.  
"He kicks butt", She said simply as her cheeks lit up. I laughed a little at her answer, hoping that maybe I could have proof of her statement right here tonight.  
"Oh he does? I've never seen him wrestle before", I admitted, and the little girls face dropped.  
"Do you live under a rock?", She questioned, confused.  
"Ahaaha, pretty much", I joked, "If you could name one thing about him you _don't_ like, what would it be?".  
"The baby oil. He's too shiny", She laughed, crossing her arms and sitting up in her seat.  
"Oh, I'll have to watch out for that too.. ", I noted. A few moments passed, and I found myself looking around the arena, viewing a sold out show.  
"My names Imogen. I like your hair", I heard a little voice behind me speak. Turning my head, I saw the little girl next to me smiling, admiring my hair.  
"Imogen, that's a lovely name. My names Jenna and I actually do love your shirt", I smiled.  
"I'm confused. You haven't seen Randy perform before, but you know his name and his finishing move?", Imogen puzzled.  
"Okay.. what would you say if I told you I was related to one of the superstars backstage tonight?", I quizzed her. A smile grew on her face.  
"Who?", She started to get fidgety in the seat. I pulled my phone from my pocket and searched through my picture folder for a photo of me and Ted. I came across one that we had taken last year in Tampa, so I handed my phone to Imogen.  
"Ted DiBiase? He's awesome! You are so lucky!", Imogen smiled. Instead of handing me the phone straight back, she tapped the man on the arm next to her, asking for his attention.  
"Daddy... Daddy look! This girl is related to Ted DiBiase..", Imogen beamed as she showed her dad the phone. He didn't flinch, and I couldn't blame him. Not for the fact Ted isn't the most well-known superstar, but for the fact I could be any random person claiming to be Ted's cousin.  
"That's really cool Gen", He smiled, then he locked eye contact with me.

"Jenna DiBiase", I decided to introduce myself.  
"Andy McKintosh.. so you really are a DiBiase then?", He furrowed his eyebrows, questioning. Andy looked to be the age of about 40, as he had some lines and creases in his forehead. A beanie hat covered most of his head, but from what I could tell, he had thick, brown hair. A pair of thick framed glasses were perched on his nose, and a nose ring through his right nostril. His t-shirt read "King of Kings", and thanks to my childhood of wrestling, I had an incling into who it was. I nodded.  
"Through and through", I beamed, in pride.

* * *

Ted didn't have a match that night, but instead had a segment where he was confronted by John Morrison, and Ted's arm candy Maryse stepped in to give him a piece of her mind. In french, that is. It shocked me at first, to hear her not only speaking french but her accent when speaking english. Not to mention, she was practically flawless in looks. Her beach blonde hair flowed down her back, as she wore a tight beige one shoulder dress with crystals on the shoulder. Her legs were the definition of perfect, and she sauntered around the ring as if she owned the place.

Later on during a commercial break, I recieved a phonecall from Mr. RKO himself.  
"Hey, I'm on next and Ted told me to look out front row for you..", I could almost hear him smirking through the phone.  
"Randy, seriously.. do _not _embarass me or-" He cut me off.  
"Or what? You'll give me a beating? Does that not sound like something I would enjoy?", Randy flirted. I giggled a little, only to realise that Imogen and her father were back in their seats and she had heard the entire conversation.  
"I've made a friend, Randy", I smiled, looking at Imogen as she tucked into her hot dog.  
"Is she hot?", Randy hit back almost instantly. _Typical_, I thought.  
"That's disgusting, she's like 9... but the fact she is wearing an RKO shirt just shows she lacks in taste", Imogen looked at me pleadingly. I winked and put a finger to my mouth, to show I was joking.  
"Oh is that how it is? Well, I can definitely handle the pressure of making your night. But that's for later on. Now, do _me_ a favor and hand her the phone so I can make her night aswell...", Randy chuckled, smugly. I shrugged before turning to Imogen.  
"Hey, Imogen.. I have someone on the phone who wants to talk to you..", I smiled as I pushed the phone into her hand. She looked at the screen that read "RKO". Her jaw almost dropped to the floor and she had to hand her hot dog to her dad.  
"Hello Mr. Orton.. My names Imogen.. I'm 9 years old.. I'm from Louisville...", There was a long silence, which wasn't shocking. Randy was probably rambling on about himself.  
"Yes! I would love to.. Thankyou! THANKYOU!", Imogen suddenly beamed. She handed me the phone back with the hugest smile on her face. I put the phone back to my ear.  
"Looks like it worked..", I giggled.  
"Hey, you underestimate just _who _you're dealing with DiBiase", Randy warned, "I invited Imogen and her dad backstage after the show to meet some of the superstars".  
"Oh you really can be a sweetheart, huh?", I joked.  
"And you can really be a smart ass, huh?", Randy shot back, sensing my remark was dripping with sarcasm, "I can be a gentleman. I'll prove it tonight when we go out".  
I sat in silence, thankful that he'd remembered. I tried to fight back the huge smile that grew on my face.  
"Did you think I'd forget?", Randy asked, in shock. I heard some muffling sounds over the phone, and some grunting from Randy.  
"I don't know. I'm glad you haven't though", I admitted.  
"Your smile has been the only thing on my mind the entire day. There was no way I'd forget", I began to blush at his words.  
"I think I'll let you get ready for your match, considering if you keep talking like that I'll stand out like a sore thumb due to the colour of my cheeks", I could hear him chuckling on the other end of the phone.  
"Okay beautiful, I'll see you soon", I smiled, but before I could reply he had hung up.

* * *

Randy lost that night thanks to a distraction by Chris Jericho. It allowed Edge to plant Randy with an Edgecution and pick up the win. However, victory wasn't so sweet for Edge as Jericho climbed into the ring and hit Edge with a Code Breaker, then only to have Randy plant the RKO on him and leaving him flat out in the ring. Unexpectedly, a spitfire in the form of Evan Bourne entered the ring and took Randy down with a kick to the head. This then opened the opportunity for Evan to go airborn, so to speak, but then only to have Randy catch him in the RKO mid-flight. To say I was shocked, would have been an understatement. The crowd went wild as Randy stood half victorious in the ring. I applauded him as he stood with a sadistic look on his face.

I lead Imogen and Andy backstage after the show, and seeing the little smile of Imogen's face just made the night that much better. Sure, Randy hadn't won, but she spoke to him on the phone and was about to meet her hero. It was amazing the power these guys had behind them. They held the key to these people's happiness. It was truely unbelievable.

I gave Randy a call as soon as we reached the backstage area. A few guys were already out there, and I took Imogen straight away to meet them.  
"John.. I want you to meet my new friend.. Imogen", I introduced Imogen to John. He stood tall, still in his purple and yellow wristbands and jean shorts from his match earlier in the night. John averted his eyes from me to Imogen, a smile taking over his whole face.  
"Hey Imogen. That's a beautiful name!", John knelt down so he was on eye level with her. Imogen went back to her shy state that I had seen earlier in the night.  
"I see you're a Randy Orton fan... so is Randy Orton", John laughed, tempting a little laugh from Imogen. I let out a little chuckle at how true that statement was.  
"Do you want to get a picture?", John asked and Imogen nodded almost instantly. Andy, Imogen's dad, pulled a camera from the backpack he was wearing.  
"I'll take it", I smiled, walking over to Andy to grab his camera.  
"Are you sure? I mean, it's thanks to you we've got this opportunity. I'd rather you be in the picture", Andy shrugged as he sorted the camera settings.  
"No, I'm absolutely sure. This is about you guys..", I insisted, collecting the camera from Andy. Both of them posed with a good range of the superstars before Randy turned up looking... fantastic. He was wearing a perfectly fitting black suit that nipped in at his waist, with a white shirt and thin black tie.  
"Well, look who decided to show his face.. and looking rather slick.. where are _you _going?", John spoke first at Randy, who now almost have all eyes on him. A few of the superstars who'd stopped to get a picture had left, including Ted.  
"I needed to shower, I have a date", Randy smiled as he sorted out his tie.  
"Oh? What's she like?", John quizzed, getting eagerly into the conversation. He nudged Randy in the ribs, urging him on.  
"You tell me", Randy looked directly at me, ushering me towards him with a finger. I slowly made my way over to the two guys, trying not to give away that I was nervous.  
"Hey Jen", John smiled turning towards me then back to randy,"Are you going to tell me who it is?". Randy rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity of John. I bit my lip when Randy lifted my hand up to kiss the back of it. I couldn't exactly complain that he was being secretive about it.  
"Ohhhh... you two?", John raised both eyebrows, and pointed at the both of us,"Damn, you move fast dude!". Randy laughed at him, then turned back to me.  
"I had to snatch her up. I don't know if I'd have forgiven myself if she'd have been on a date with anyone else tonight...", Randy spoke softly. I blushed a little before trying to change the subject.  
"Before we start the sopfest, Imogen is waiting over there for you", I smiled up at Randy, and pointed in the direction of Imogen and Andy waiting patiently. Randy headed over to them almost immediately, leaving John to ask questions.  
"So, how did it happen?", John asked first. I shrugged.  
"Last night. In the kitchen", I winked at John and he frowned. Once he got the message, his eyes widened.  
"You didn't? In Ted's kitchen? Do you not realise his wife has to eat in there?", John almost shrieked. I slapped him on the arm.  
"I don't mean like that. We just talked and sort of exchanged numbers, then today I went to his room and he asked me out", I explained.  
"Does Ted know?", I shook my head.  
"And you can't tell him. Not yet. I've not even been here with you guys for a day yet, and I don't want to ruin things between Ted and Randy. Just, promise me you won't say anything?", I begged.  
"Jen, don't stress. I won't breathe a word. My lips are sealed", John promised,"but you have to tell him. I think you're worrying about nothing though". I watched John as he walked over to Imogen and gave her a hug. I followed behind slowly, standing directly next to Randy.  
"It was so nice meeting you Imogen! Thankyou for being my fellow ringside rebel!", I winked, and Imogen laughed.  
"Thankyou Jenna! It's the best night of my life!", Imogen beamed. My heart melted there and then. Was she serious?  
"Imogen, it's my pleasure. And thankyou again for keeping my company ringside!", I knelt down to thank her, "I need to go get changed but thankyou for everything. You've been really sweet, and you're such a pretty girl".  
"Thankyou aswell Andy. Gosh, you must have thought I was some sort of peadophile when I said I was related to one of the guys!", I laughed and Andy shrugged.  
"I honestly can't thank you enough Jenna! You've made my daughters entire life.. ", Andy shook my hand and then proceeded to shake Randy's. I took the photo of them with Randy and then decided that I needed to change.

"Hey beautiful", Randy smiled. The confidence radiated off of him, much like the aftershave he was wearing.  
"Hey, do you know where I could borrow a dress for the evening?", I knew asking Randy was the wrong decision. Not only was he a guy, he had only one thing on his mind.  
"You look amazing as you are", He smiled, and I looked down at my outfit. I had a pair of skinny jeans and flats on, with a blazer and floral vest which was hardly dressy enough to go out on a first date in.  
"Besides, it'll only end up crumpled on my hotel room floor..", Randy winked as he placed his hands around my waist. The room had basically cleared now, and the only people left were Imogen and Andy chatting away to John at the other side of the floor. He pulled me closer to him and I didn't really feel like pushing him away.  
"But I want to look nice. And it's our first date Randy.. I was kind of hoping that'd be the last thing on your mind", I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows at him. Was I making a big mistake in trusting him?


	7. First Date

This chapter is rather lengthy, and I hope you like it! **Please, if you read it, review it! It's all I ask! One comment every time you read a chapter will help so much! **I've checked my traffic, and there's SO many people reading this without reviewing! I don't usually go on about it but I'm really happy with this story so far, and I want to hear peoples honest opinions on it!  
Thankyou so much! Hope you all had a good christmas!

* * *

"Are we ready to hit the road?", Randy spoke up, distracting me from a little day dream. I turned to look up at him and smiled. I nodded, and a grin grew on his face. Randy slid a hand down my back, resting on my waist and he pulled me closer to his side as we started to walk out to the parking lot.  
"Y'know, I still don't agree with the fact I should look like complete crap on our first date", I groaned as we exited the arena. I heard Randy sigh before he responded.  
"Am I going to have to argue with you? Jenna, you make everything look great. Those gym pants and vest you were wearing this morning? Let's just say if I'd have been standing away from the check-in desk at the front of the hotel, you'd have seen _just _how excited I got", Randy winked. I blushed and giggled then slapped him on the arm.  
"You're such a goof", I grinned as I approached a black car parked on its own.  
Randy clicked the button on his keys, and before I could even reach for the car door he'd already pulled it open.  
"Thankyou", I smiled in appreciation. I felt a vibration in my pocket as I climbed into the passenger seat, and whilst Randy made his way round to the drivers side, I checked it. **1 New Message - Teddy**. I automatically clicked read.  
'**_Jen, have a gd nite w/ orton. We need 2 tlk x_**'. My smile faded at the latter message. 'We need 2 tlk', in my mind, is another way of saying 'I don't approve'. I sighed into the seat as Randy climbed in and turned on the engine.  
"Ted knows", I shrugged. In my mind, all I could think about was the shouting match I'd have with Ted later on.  
"And.. what did he say?", Randys eyebrows furrowed as he reversed out of the parking space.  
"He told me to have a good night, and that "we need to talk"", I groaned using finger quotes. Randy didn't say anything, instead we drove back to the hotel in silence. The atmosphere wasn't awkward. I guess we both kind of knew it would come to this at some point as we couldn't sneak around forever. I just wasn't expecting him to find out _so _soon.

We pulled up outside the hotel soon after, but the mood was still stale.  
"You know we could dwell on the fact Ted might go absolutely crazy, or we could enjoy the night like we'd planned and hope for the best?", Randy stopped me in my tracks, just before we entered the hotel. He pulled me into a tight embrace, the smell of his cologne driving my senses insane.  
"You're right!", I smiled up at him.  
"So, are we going to go and have a good time or are you going to go worry about this all night?", Randy comforted me as we both stood at the top of the stairs.  
"I think we better go get some food before I deteriorate", I joked, and Randy laughed.

* * *

The hotel restaurant was packed out that night, but Randy insisted on still getting the best seat in the house.  
"With all the things that have been going on in the past 24 hours, it's nice to be able to just sit down, and actually have a chance to talk", Randy handed the waiter his menu, after ordering a steak dinner and a bottle of their finest wine. I just opted for the lasagne and fries.  
"You mean, the amount of times you've practically tried to sleep with me but realised it just can't happen?", I stared him directly in the eye.  
"Are you issuing a challenge?", Randy's tone of voice changed dramatically. It was still husky, and enough to make me melt.  
"Hey, I didn't say anything about a challenge. Maybe you were just taking it out of context?", I winked at him as he poured the wine the waiter had brought over.  
"Or maybe you just want me so bad that everything you say is just covering it up?", Randy sat back in the seat, arrogance written across his face. The kind that said, 'Look at me, I know I'm good looking but I want you to tell me so that I don't seem so cocky'.  
"I don't know. There's just something about you that I like. I'm yet to figure out what it is", I propped my head up with my hand, leaning over the table. It was true. There was a few things I liked about Randy, but there was something that stood out more than all, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We talked over dinner for the next hour and a half and surprisingly, I'd learnt more about Randy than I thought I would ever know. He enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, and went AWOL which resulted in him being tried and convicted then he spent 30 days in a military prison. His father and uncle were both professional wrestlers, and his brother was also in training.  
"So, am I walking you to your room, or do you want to save the hassle of Ted and just hop into bed with me?", He suggested, as we walked into the lobby. I'd have 5 glasses of wine and was feeling a little light headed.  
"Randy!", I shot him a stern look as I stopped walking,"It's our first date. It's refreshing to know the only thing that's on your mind is sleeping with me..".  
"Hey, I never said we had to do anything. I'm offering you a stress free zone and a comfy bed..", Randy shrugged. Maybe it was me who was taking it out of context this time.  
"I think it's best that I go back to my room. Ted will worry, and no doubt ring your neck if he finds out I stayed in your room", I groaned. Randy didn't fight my answer, but instead just accompanied me to the door of my room, making sure he had a hand on me at all times. I didn't want him to feel like I didn't appreciate the thought, but deep down I knew he had other things in mind. And I couldn't deny that I wanted it, but I'd known the guy 24 hours and I didn't want to ruin Ted's social life if it was to get out.

"Thank you, for tonight! It was lovely", I stood in front of the door, talking in a quieter tone than I had been. Randy cupped my chin in his hand, stroking my cheek as he did so. My eyes fell to the floor as Randy stared at me intently.  
"I had the greatest time", He spoke slow, licking his lips.  
"I'm gl-", As I began to speak, Randy cut me off. His lips were pushed against me, begging for mine to work in unison with his. Instead of being reluctant, I kissed him back, his hand still cupping my chin. I got so lost in kissing him, and feeling him, that I forgot we were out on the floor.

"Ahem!", A cough interrupted our make out session. I turned my head to see who it was and I was met with a grin.  
"Mike, hey", Randy smiled at his friend. They exchanged handshakes, then Mike returned to wrapping his arm around the girl I had only just noticed was there. She was around the same height as me with brown hair. Blonde highlights ran throughout, and the light showed a little bit of a red tint to her hair.

"You guys seem.. cozy..", Mike hinted, looking between the two of us with a grin etched on his face. He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a vest, and the sweat on his brow told me he'd just got back from a workout.  
"Uhm.. ok?", Randy furrowed his eyebrows, trying to act taken back by mike's comment.  
"You know what? It's none of my business what you guys do. I have someone I want you both to meet though", Mike smiled as he pulled the girl a little bit closer to him,"This is Ashley! Ash, this is Randy and Jenna!".  
"It's nice to meet you", I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She accepted it almost instantly and gave me a little smile in appreciation.  
"It's nice to finally meet a girl. Mike has been only introducing me to guys all week, and it's too bad that I have to go home tomorrow", Ashley sighed.  
"Oh, where are you from?", I asked, intrigued.  
"Wisconsin", She answered, then turned her attention to the guys.  
"You ready to go back to the room?", Mike winked at Ashley who burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Well, you guys be careful. I know Mike's been known to have his fair share of STD's", Randy joked as Mike smacked him on the arm.  
"Says the lady killer himself. I'd watch him Jenna!", Mike winked as he and Ashley walked away, hand in hand.  
"Shut up Mike!", I shot back. I saw him throw his head back in laughter, then he threw a hand in the air, waving goodbye to me and Randy.

"Now, I still think you should come spend the night in my room..", Randy slid his head under my arm and down to the small of my back so he could pull me closer, "You can keep me warm..".  
"Randy, it's almost summer! We're in great weather.. besides, what have you done the past nights which I haven't spent with you?", I raised an eyebrow.  
"I've spent them being lonely and cold, and wishing I had a beautiful blonde to snuggle upto and kiss whilst I fall asleep", Randy planted a kiss on my lips, and kept his face close as he cupped my jaw in both his hands.  
"Although that does sound very tempting, and I'm flattered, but I just think maybe we're moving a little fast", I really didn't. It was an entire lie. I mean, sure we'd known each other 24 hours, and the only reason I didn't run back to his room with him was because of Ted but it didn't stop me fighting the urge to ravish him.  
"Your loss", Randy spoke, his voice deep and sultry,"But you know where I am if you get lonely". He planted a kiss on my lips one last time before starting off down the hall. I watched him as he walked, a little bit of swagger in his step. When he reached the elevator, he winked before getting in. As soon as he was gone, I sighed against the wall, wondering what the hell I was thinking. It was as if, when Randy was around, all dignity left my body. It was as if I didn't care that what I was doing could be seen as wrong in so many peoples eyes, I just wanted him there and then and I had to put up my defences to fight against pouncing on him. It didn't help that in that suit he looked extra good, and the cologne he was wearing must have contained a sort of aphrodisiac. I regained my composure, and slotted the card key into the door. The lights were off, and there was no noise whatsoever. The little bit of light that creeped through the door with me bounced off the far bed, and I could see Ted's outline through the sheets. Before I could disturb him, I quickly shut the door and tiptoed my way across to my bed. As soon as I reached for the bed, I planted myself down. Trying to find the switch for the lamp, I knocked over the deodorant I had used earlier and the metal of the can collided with the glass of the bedside table. I cringed and groaned as the clattering noise filled the room. Flicking on the lamp, I turned to see if I'd woke Ted. His eyes were flickering open, and inside I felt myself sink. My heart started to pound faster, and I just couldn't wait to get to sleep.

"How was your night?", ted's voice was croaky and he looked exhausted.  
"It was really good. I had alot of fun", I smiled half-heartedly as I bent over my suitcase to retrieve some pyjamas.  
"I wish you'd have told me, Jen", Ted sighed into the pillow.  
"Well, I didn't know how you'd react to your cousin going on a date with your best friend..", I tried to make it sound like I was asking him a question, but from the lack of response from Ted, I realised that he didn't quite catch it. I pulled the pyjamas from the suitcase plus the make up removal wipes and my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom to change. Hopefully Ted would be asleep when I returned and we could leave it at that. I put on my pyjamas, removed my make up as best I could with the cheap make up remover wipes I had, and then brushed my teeth. I knew I'd regret not washing my face properly in the morning, but at the time, I just couldn't be bothered. Exiting the en suite, I flicked the light off.  
"How did it happen?", Ted spoke through closed eyes.  
"When you introduced me to the guys yesterday, I kind of got talking to him whilst in the kitchen. We exchanged numbers and I bumped into him earlier on today and he asked me out. That's it", I explained as I pulled back the quilts.  
"I don't want you to feel like we have to keep secrets Jen", Ted opened his eyes, "We've been practically best friends since you were born, and I don't want that to stop now that randy orton is in the picture".  
"But, I didn't want you to be mad at me", I turned towards the door, facing away from Ted.  
"Jen, you're 20 years old. I can't babysit you and tell you what to do.. I especially can't tell you what guys are right for you and who aren't. But Randy Orton is bad business in the romance department. I don't think there's ever been a relationship he's stayed in longer than a month", I felt my heart begin to sink into my chest as Ted spoke.  
"Listen, Jenna, if you want to date Randy, you can. I'm not going to stand in your way. Just don't expect me to take a backseat when he's broke your heart", Ted groaned. I heard him sigh and then the ruffling of bed sheets.  
"So you don't think I'm different from the other girls? I'm not special enough to be loved by randy orton?", A knot formed in my stomach, and I felt sick. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. This wasn't how I planned for this to go. I felt the bed rock a little and realised Ted had moved from his bed to the edge of mine.  
"Jen", Ted spoke softly, "You're more special than all of those girls put together, that's why you need to know this. Randy Orton isn't special enough for _you_. I'm not telling you, you can't date him, I just want you to be careful". The tears that had formed trickled down my face and it didn't help that I was so tired. Ted pulled me up into a tight embrace with unbelievable ease, and I sobbed into his chest for reasons I didn't know. I guess it could have been the fact that my cousin had told me everything I really didn't want to believe. Maybe I was in denial about the fact randy was a player and I got so caught up in having him around that I didn't bother looking for the faults in this 'perfect' person.  
"Hey, I think Cody's single.. and I think he's got the hots for you", Ted joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked to an extent. I smiled through the tears.  
"Cody's lovely but he's too nice", I couldn't date Cody. I mean, he was good looking and he was really sweet, but he didn't have the bad boy element that Randy had.  
"You got that right! Why do you think Kristen loves him so much? He's always _too _nice!", Ted let out a little laugh, and I could feel his chest move underneath me.  
"I don't know what to do now. I mean, if I go on another date with him I'll be constantly watching out for his player attitude, and if I don't, I'll regret not going and he'll text me and call and leave messages...", I sighed as I realised how much of a mess this could turn out to be. It could've been worse, though.

"Is he really _that _bad?", I asked Ted, with pleading eyes. He hesitated before replying.  
"Well, we went to the UK in April, and there was a bunch of girls there, but he only wanted the one. He singled her out, got her number, and met up with her a few times in the space of the week that we were there. He slept with her repeatedly in that week, and they barely knew each other... but he didn't really care. He saw it as another notch on his belt of 'greatness', and he's continued to do it in every state we've been in since. I can't even begin to think how many girls he's been with since April, and I can't even begin to think of whether he's clean or not. I may be his best friend, but that doesn't stop him from being an ass", I listened to him intently as he explained.  
"Well it's a good job we had this talk... I almost slept with him this morning", I finished wiping the tears away, and Ted sighed for the thousandth time that night.  
"Almost?.. You know what? I don't want to know! It's not something I feel comfortable discussing..", Ted cringed,"But, how did you see him this morning? You went down to get some snacks and.. is that why you took so long?". I simply nodded.  
"When I say keeping secrets, secrets like that are okay to keep as I'm your cousin, practically your older brother, and it's not something we should be discussing..", I laughed as Ted got freaked out at the thought of his best friend and cousin getting 'close',"I'm going to let you sleep though. We have to start on our journey to Missouri tomorrow", Ted informed me. I groaned remembering Missouri was where Randy grew up.  
"A day in and already I've made a mess. How will I be able to cope with 8 weeks Teddy?", I asked him as he pulled the sheet up over my body.  
"Easy, you've got me, and the rest of the guys who think you're great, and they all know what Randy's like, so you have no worries", Ted grinned,"Besides, tomorrow, I'll introduce you to the Diva's so you can spend some much needed girl time away from Orton".  
"You are seriously the best, thankyou", I gave him a big hug goodnight before he moved to his own bed.  
"Anything at all you want, ask. And don't be afraid to hold back on something if it's bothering you. 8 weeks on the road can and will take its toll and you can't keep feelings bottled up forever...", Ted smiled as he layed down on the bed, pulling the sheets over him,"goodnight jen".  
"Goodnight Teddy", I responded, then flicked the lamp off. I needed to relax, and take my time with this decision. The wrong one could result in this being a very painful 8 weeks.


	8. It's Amazing What 48 Hours Can Do

Ted and I rose from our slumbers at around 7am the next morning. Well, if it wasn't for Ted's great memory, we wouldn't have been up in time to make the coach. I shoved everything I could into the suitcase, settling on a pair of skinny jeans and a vest to travel to Louisville in. We ordered a quick room service sandwich each before retreating down to the confectionary counter with our luggage to grab some snacks for the trip. It wasn't going to be a long journey, around 2 hours maximum, Ted had said, but considering we'd only had a scabby little sandwich, it just wouldn't keep us for the trip. As I picked up a bag of liquorice and a handful of chocolate bars, I began to relive the feelings of the night before.  
"Let me get these for you", Randy's voice hit me like a train. My heart started to pound faster and my hands suddenly became clammy.  
"I'm okay, thankyou", I insisted as I handed the cashier the goods to put under the scanner. I reached for my purse in the shoulder bag I had on, only to look back up and see Randy had already payed for it.  
"You didn-", He cut me off.  
"I wanted to, ok?", He picked the candy from the counter and pushed them all into my small shoulder bag. I felt the need to shove them back in his face and ask him to leave, but this trip was more for him than for me, and it felt like I couldn't escape right now. It wasn't asif I didn't want anything to do with him either, I just really didn't want to be messed around.  
"Can we sit together on the coach?", Randy asked out of the blue. A knot formed in my stomach, just like the night before, and I felt sick. Just before I was going to answer, Ted nudged me in the back, trying to be inconspicuous by readying a magazine from the shelf.  
"Uhm, ok. I guess we could", I felt more reluctant that day, asif I now had the power to control what went on. In my heart though, I knew that if Randy said the right things, I'd be putty in his hands once again.

We boarded the coach immediately, and Randy found us a two seater close to the back of the coach. Ted, again trying to be inconspicuous, occupied the seat in front so he could keep his eye out. I sat on the aisle seat so I could move seats easily if need be. Everyone boarded the coach, leaving a few random seats empty. Ted occupied the seat next to him with a bag to make sure I had somewhere to escape to if Randy got hands on. Next to me, Mike and a few of the Diva's sat talking, aswell as Stu and Paul. I fastened my seatbelt just as the coach set off, and I kicked my shoes off onto the floor so I could cross my legs on the seat.  
"Is there something wrong?", Randy asked as he watched me get slightly agitated by the lack of room I had.  
"No, I'm fine", I stressed. I took a deep breath then sat back in my seat. I had two hours to get my message across, that maybe it was better if we were just friends. But I couldn't do it, and it wasn't asif he didn't give me the opening.  
"Randy, can we talk?", I turned my head to face him. He was looking directly out of the window, and as soon as he caught eye contact his facial expression changed. It was like he knew what I was going to say wouldn't benefit him in anyway.  
"Sure, I guess we can", Randy pulled the one earphone from his ear, flicking off his ipod and putting it in his bag, "What's on your mind?".  
"Well, we've know each other literally 48 hours.. less than that, really. And I still don't know what the hell I'm doing, or why I'm doing it, but I think that we should just be friends..", I'd got it out. No stuttering, no stammering.  
"What made you change your mind?", Randy sighed into the leather. His face was etched with sadness, and inside I felt guilty.  
"It's not that I changed my mind, it's just, I don't know you. You don't know me. We could have gone on pretending like it's ok to be almost in bed with each other after a day, but that's not what I want. I don't know about you, but I'd rather wait.. and if you don't want to, I completely understand", I spoke without having to take a breath. He seemed to be all ears, and listening to me intently.  
"So, what brought this on? Just last night you were fighting the urge to come to my room, and yesterday morning... ", He frowned in my direction.  
"I know, Randy. I know about you and your track record with girls. What brought this on is that I don't want to be another notch on your belt of greatness, and I definitely don't want to have a reputation of being easy. I want to keep my dignity in tact", I couldn't look him in the eye, but instead played the hem of my shirt.

"No, I understand. For the past few months I have gone a little crazy, and it has ruined me and benefited me. Don't believe I don't respect women, because I do, more than anything", He turned his full body towards me, taking my hands in his.  
"I believe you, I do. But can I ask you one question?", He nodded, his eyes pleading with mine,"what were you hoping for with me? Did you just see me as another piece of ass?". It had to be asked. He didn't answer, he just shrugged in his seat. A lump formed in my throat, and I had to fight back the urge to slap him.  
"It's good to know", I looked to floor then turned my body so I was facing the front. I threw my head back so it hit the headrest, and sighed whilst closing my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? I gathered my things together and moved to the empty seat next to Ted. I heard Randy groan as I slumped into the seat. I was guilt ridden and I felt unbelievably sick. The candy bars and the bags of liquorice I'd gotten didn't seem so tasty anymore.  
"I'm sorry", Ted whisped as he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his cheek on the top of my head.  
"It's ok. I'd rather have known than have been kept in the loop and been hurt. Thankyou for telling me! I knew there was a reason I loved you", I grinned as I squeezed Ted in an embrace.  
"48 hours ago, life was so different. It's amazing how fast things can change. I couldn't keep that from you, but I didn't want to ruin it for you either", Ted spoke softly, then planted a kiss on my forehead,"I love you too, kid".

I decided to try get some sleep for the rest of the journey to Louisville. Ted let me borrow his ipod to drown out the sound of the rest of the bus chatting, and I drifted into a deep sleep within moments. It was nice to forget about him for a little bit, and just sleep. He didn't bother me the rest of the journey, which I was glad about as I would have lost my temper with him and said something I didn't mean. As soon as we'd reached the hotel in Louisville, Ted shook me to get me to wake up.  
"You ready to go?", Teddy asked as I pulled my eyes open. I nodded as I undid my seatbelt and rose from the seat. I could feel my hair was a mess, and I ached a little from the lack of room I had to move around whilst I slept. We made our way off of the coach, Randy awkward shuffling behind me. As we walked around the side of the coach, I realised there was a bunch of fans waiting to get autographs and pictures. Ted got a bunch of girls coming upto him asking for a photo, so I offered to take the pictures for them, doing my part.  
"Teddy's such a ladies man", A blonde grinned at Ted as she walked upto him. I recognised her from the show last night straight away. She didn't have the short dress or her hair done fancy but I definitely recognised her.  
"Maryse, have you met my cousin, Jenna?", Ted asked the blonde. Maryse shook her head then looked at me. It was asif she hesitated before sticking her hand out.  
"I'm Maryse, it's great to meet you", There was that accent again, that I'd heard last night.  
"I'm Jenna, it's nice to meet you too", I smiled as I shook her hand. There was a vibration in my pocket as soon as I let go of her hand. Pulling out my phone, I checked the screen. **1 New Message - Randy O**. I groaned at the thought, then pressed read.  
'**_Let me show I'm sorry. Just because I have issues with relationships, doesn't mean I have issues with having friendships. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk and that it took you literally a few hours to realise that. Everything I've told you in the past 48 hours is true. Your smile IS all I think about, and you are beautiful. But if I'm not mature enough to realise that you can give me everything I want, then I don't deserve you. But, please, don't deny me as a friend. Just two days ago I wouldn't have felt guilty about trying it on with someone. Now, I can't get this sickening and awful feeling out because I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'll be able to concentrate without seeing your face everyday.. I understand also, if you can't forgive me. I'm an asshole, but I'm still sorry. RKO XXXX_**'.

I clicked clicked off the page and pushed the phone into my pocket so nobody would realise what had just happened. I'd have to make up an excuse as to why I'd checked my phone and also try and act like I was telling the truth.  
"Everything ok?", Maryse asked as I straightened out my clothes. I looked up at her and nodded with a smile on my face.  
"Everything is perfect", I smiled.  
"Cool", Maryse believed me, thank God,"Do you want to have a girls night after the house show tonight? I know Ted was saying you haven't met any girlfriends yet and I'd love to introduce you to the others. I'll buy some wine and chocolate?".  
"Are you sure? I mean, I can be pretty boring", I sighed. What was I doing? A WWE Diva had just offered to get some girlfriends together to have a girls night, just for me and I was actually like a totally knob.  
"Absolutely! And they'll be so up for it..", Maryse smiled as she linked my arm,"Besides, Mike told me you were a beauty therapist.. manicure's all round, right?".  
"Thankyou, Maryse, that's really.. nice", I grinned at her as she began to pull me along, into the hotel lobby.  
"Anytime, honey. Remember, if you need anything, I'm always here.. whether it's boy troubles, girl troubles or you just need someone to talk to, I'm always available for a chat", Maryse assured me, looking directly into my eyes,"Pass me your phone, I'll give you my mobile number". I handed my phone to Maryse straight away, and she began to type digits. Looking around, I saw a few of the guys I had met the other night. John, Mike, Paul, Stu and some others that I hadn't met. Then my eyes fell on _him_. He was stood with Cody waiting in line to get to the check-in desk. I watched him intently as he stood talking. He didn't _seem _miserable, but he didn't seem to be rebounding the conversation. I was so focused on Randy that I didn't even realise Maryse was talking to me.  
"... so there's your phone. Don't hesitate to call me if you need any help with anything", Maryse smiled as she shoved the Nokia in my hand,"Like I said, always available to help.. but look, honey, I need to go. I have to talk to the other girls but I got your number down in my phone now, so I will text you some details about what is happening. Stay sexy honey". Maryse waved to me as she walked across the lobby to the group of diva's waiting at the other side. I hadn't had a chance to check out the hotel we were staying up until that point. It wasn't much, and it definitely wasn't anything compared to the hotel we were staying in last night, but it was pretty homely. Wooden floors and beams across the ceiling, with old-looking brown leather couches and huge fireplaces. The staff weren't stuck up, and weren't dressed asif they were about to direct a flight.  
"Can we talk?", I got interrupted on my little mental tour of the place by his voice.  
"What is there to talk about?", I couldn't look at him. I knew that if I did, I'd be vulnerable to him.  
"I need to somehow stop this feeling I have. I don't know what it is.. but it's killing me right now. I don't know what to do ...", Randy groaned.  
"Oh, boo you. You're not helping yourself in this situation by making it all about _you_. I got your text message, and I'm going to have to think about it", I said sternly. I still didn't look at him but instead just walked towards Ted and some of the other guys. Again, how could I be so stupid? It was so obvious to me, just how he was acting. The dirty text messages, the neck kissing, the urgent need to get me into his bed.. But I couldn't stop the sexual frustration he was causing me by just being there. The fact that he'd almost tried to use me didn't change my mind. There was something about his eyes that screamed, "you, me, bed, now!".

Maybe I just had to get used to the fact that he wasn't there for the right reasons, not matter how much I want him to be. It's amazing what 48 hours with a person can do.


	9. Defence

Just as I arrived back at the hotel, my nokia vibrated in my jean pocket. I checked the screen as I pulled it out. **1 New Message - Maryse ;)**. I laughed at the fact she'd put a little winking emoticon at the end before clicked 'read'.  
'**_Hey honey, the girls will b comin to my room in around 20 mins as they went to their rooms 2 freshen up. Just come up as soon as u lyk, room F11. C u soon, M x_**'. I grinned at the text before following Ted to our room.  
"Did Maryse mention the girls night tonight?", I asked Ted as I rummaged my suitcase for some pyjamas.  
"No, are you going?", Ted asked as he removed his shirt.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Well, only if you don't mind? I mean, I don't wanna leave you here on your own..", I shrugged.  
"No, no, Jenna go. Seriously, this will be good for you. Maryse is a nice girl, and she knows your situation", Ted pulled me into an embrace. I felt awkward that I was hugging his bare chest, but he was my cousin, and he was just trying to be nice.  
"Thankyou Ted", I praised as he walked over to his suitcase to get a clean shirt.  
"Hey, just have fun. And don't forget your manicure kit! I know what those girls are like and they'd break an arm for a free manicure", Ted joked as he searched through his suitcase some more,"I might ask a few of the guys round and we'll have another guys night".  
"Do, I don't want you to be on your own!", I suggested. After gathering a few things, I quickly hopped into the shower to freshen up.

When I'd finished in the shower, I decided to blow-dry my hair then quickly put a pair of pyjamas on. I applied a tiny bit of foundation and mascara, then got my manicure bag, slippers and mobile and I was on my way. As I walked down the hall to the doors that led to the stairs, I flicked through my text messages and brought up the one that I had received from Maryse a while ago. **_F11_**. Just before I reached the door, a hand grabbed me around the waist. Before I could do anything, I was thrown over their shoulder in a fireman's carry.  
"What the fuck are you doing?", I screamed as I hit their back. I looked at the arms of my kidnapper, and then it hit.  
"RANDY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME", I shrieked as he forcefully carried me down the hall and into a room on the left. I kept punching him in the back, but it was no use. He was so much stronger than me, and the punches probably felt like tiny little pokes in the back.

He flung me onto the bed, my manicure kit and phone landing behind me.  
"Can I ask you what the fuck is going on inside your head?", I pushed him in the chest, but again, it was no use. He just grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall.  
"I'm going fucking insane", Randy groaned,"That's what is wrong with me. I try to do things to get you off my mind, but it doesn't work because you're always fucking there. It's like it's eating away at me, and I can't do anything about it".  
"So the answer to your problem is kidnapping me from the hall and taking me into your room?", I frowned up at him. He still had me pinned against the wall, with my hands above my head.  
"No, this is what I'm saying. Two days ago, I would have gone about my daily business as usual, and then you come along and change everything. It's all happening too quick, and I can't handle it... I mean I felt guilty for the first time in months..", He sighed as he loosened up on my wrists.  
"This is exactly what I was saying.. it's all happening too quick. We have 8 weeks to get to know each other, and you insisted on bedding me in 1 day? Kudos to you for trying, but I'm not that easy. No matter how good looking you are...", I closed my eyes and hung my head. I didn't feel he was trying to guilt trip me, but I definitely felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry, ok. But I could forget about there being a possible thing between us if you just answer my question", Randy whispered. I raised my head and stared at him, giving him full eye contact.  
"If you can honestly tell me, that somewhere, no matter how deep in your heart, there isn't any feelings towards me?", Randy looked me directly in the eyes. I had to look away, otherwise I may have just gone with said feelings and done something I would regret earlier.  
"There is, but why does it matter? You only want a quick fuck and then you're done. I, on the other hand, would much rather get to know someone and gain their trust before jumping into bed with them.. I need to go, Randy.. the girls will be wondering where I am", I looked to the floor.  
"Maybe it's not what I want? I don't know. I need time to figure this out, but I need you to be patient with me. I'm not exactly an expert on feelings, but there's something I feel for you, and it's there. It plays with my mind.. ", Randy let go of my wrists, and put his hands over his face.

I hesitatingly placed my hands around his waist and put my head on his chest.  
"Go round to Ted's and have a guys night. He said he was going to invite a few of the guys around anyway", I pulled Randy's hands away from his face and as soon as I did he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I think that'd be best and it might just suppress my urge to kidnap you again..", I felt him laugh beneath me. My emotions felt all over the place, and when I thought back to how long it took me to feel this way, it sent my mind into a frenzy. I didn't want to not talk to him, or not have him there, but I was glad we both agreed that things were moving _too _fast.

"I need to go, ok?", I looked up at him, staring into those beautiful blue orbs that had captured me before.  
"I know. Do you want me to walk you to the room or are you okay?", Randy questioned, concerned.  
"I'll be fine", I smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek,"But thankyou. I'll speak to you soon ok? Remember to call me before you sleep!". Before I could move to the door, Randy had grabbed my wrist.  
"Thank _you, _for being so understanding. Any other person would have naturally called the police having been kidnapped", Randy let me go after he spoke, and I quickly grabbed the manicure kit and my phone before heading out of the door. As soon as I got out into the hall, I breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason, my heart was beating hard and fast, and I was anxious.

* * *

Reaching room F11, I hesitated slightly before knocking. The room was located right at the end of a narrow and long corridor, a few minutes walk from Randy's room.  
"Heeeeey", Maryse beamed as she opened the door,"You took your time honey!".  
"I'm sorry, Maryse. I kind of got lost and then I had to ask someone", I lied. Thankfully, she fell for it and let me straight in. I made my way over to where the other girls were sitting, and it didn't really hit me how many girls there were until I got to the other side of the bed. There were 6 or 7 girls sat around bowls of candy and glasses of wine. It looked like your typical girly sleepover. Pink fluffy pillows, giggling girls and chocolate coming out of your ears.  
"Hey girlies, this is Jenna, she's Teddy's cousin... I want you to make her feel welcome", Maryse placed her arm round me, and pushed me towards the group.  
"Oh, hey", A slim brunette smiled whilst she waved,"Come and sit down, dig in!". I laughed a little as she scooted over a bit so there was room for me to sit.  
"I'm Brie, and this is Steph, my sister", She introduced herself, and then to the right a girl sat who was her exact identical.  
"That is Vicky, Eve, Melina, Nattie, Barbie and Nine", Brie pointed everyone out one by one, "Nine is Stu's girlfriend".  
"So, I'm not the only non-diva here then?", I smiled, as the door behind us opened.  
"No, there's Kayla too", Nine pointed out as the familiar face exited the bathroom.  
"Oh hey you! I haven't seen you since.. the airport.. how are you?", Kayla smiled as she squeezed in between me and Vicky.  
"I'm good, I guess. And you?", I asked as I reached for a marshmallow.  
"I'm really good. All this travelling get's me down. Especially when I have to travel from Ohio and back every week. But it's worth it if it puts a smile on Johns face", Kayla smiled as she sipped on her wine.  
"Would you like a glass, Jen?", Maryse asked as she sat down in the circle. I nodded, then she reached for the green bottle and an empty glass from the tv stand. As she poured, I watched the liquid flow into the glass, pleading with my eyes for to pour more and more. My hand began to shake a little, and Maryse burst into a fit of giggles.  
"I think you need a big glass, dear. Calm those nerves", Maryse smiled as she poured the red liquid almost to the top. As soon as she had finished, I placed it against my lips and began to drink it. Not sip it, not slurp it, but drink it as if it was a cold glass of water and I was in 100 degree heat.

After an hour and a half, I began to relax and feel comfortable sitting in a room with such beautiful people. I couldn't get over how flawless they all were, even without make-up on, and it didn't help that regardless of their good looks, they were genuinely nice people on the inside.  
"So, Nine, tell us... since you're with Stu.. what's he like in the sack?", Brie giggled as she spoke, almost spilling her wine all over Steph. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, I don't think Steph actually realised.  
"Brie.. you're so nosey..", Maryse laughed at her.  
"Hey! I'm just being me.. but I think we all want to know..", Brie laughed as she finished the rest of her wine.  
"He's enough to satisfy me, and that's all that matters", Nine winked at Brie who then burst into a fit of laughter again.  
"Ohhhh secretive!", Vicky giggled behind me.  
"How about you, Jenna? Anyone keeping you satisfied?", Beth questioned as she nibbled on a pretzel. I shook my head.  
"You are such a liar!", Kayla shrieked as I averted my attention to her.  
"Oh? Come on Jenna.. we can keep secrets", Maryse grinned chewing on some liquorice. My cheeks were flushing a bright red, and I had all their eyes set on me.  
"Who are you talking about, kayla?", I asked, taking a big sip of wine.  
"You know who. John told me", Kayla winked. I knew John knew, as he was the one who spoke to Randy.  
"I don't...", I lied, hoping she would get it wrong.  
"Miss DiBiase over here has been on a date with our very own Randall Orton..", Kayla spilled. I gulped, then pressed the glass to my lips and downed the rest of my glass.  
"Seriously?", Maryse's eyes shot open wide.  
"Yeah but that's just it. I don't think it'll happen again..", I shrugged, trying to be cool about the situation. Inside, I was burning up like a kettle on a stove, and I swear you could see the steam coming from my body.  
"He need's taming..", Nattie spoke up, laughing under the food she had just put in her mouth.  
"I bet he's good in bed though..", Melina admitted, as she messed with her hair.  
"But I don't think I'd be able to sleep with him and work with him.. I don't care how charming he can be..", Barbie smiled, showing the beaming white teeth for the first time.  
"Look at us all, talking about your man and what we'd do.. ", Nattie looked at me.  
"He's not my man..", I raised an eyebrow at everyone. My attention being stuck on everyone was cut short however, by the vibration on the bedside table.  
"It's the Nokia..", Vicky shouted as she went over to retrieve it, then she looked at the screen, "Randy O is calling..". I sank into the floor knowing the girls would burst into laughter and I'd be sat embarrassed unable to defend myself. I took the phone from Vicky and answered it straight away.  
"Hello", I greeted.  
"Hey beautiful, how are you?", I smiled at the sound of his voice.  
"I think you need to stop calling me that. I'm going to put you on loudspeaker okay?", I didn't wait for him to respond, but just went ahead with putting the phone on loudspeaker.  
"Who's there?", Randy asked.  
"Just us girls dude", Nattie spoke close to the phone.  
"Oh okay, awesome. You girls behaving?",  
"Don't we always?", Barbie laughed, taking a sip of wine from her glass.  
"That is very true. I hope you guys are looking after Jenna...", Randy hinted, sounding concerned.  
"Oh, of course we are. By the sounds of it.. she's the one been looking after _you_..", Brie bursted out laughing after she spoke. She had gone beyond drunk at this point.  
"Ahaha, don't I wish. Listen girls, as much as I love you, I would very much like to talk to Jen on her own for a second, before I sleep...", Randy requested. I scooped the phone up and headed towards the door, closing it behind me. Flicking the phone from loudspeaker, I put it to my ear.  
"Right, you're clear", I said as I leant against the wall.  
"I went to Ted's.. he knows about us..", Randy groaned as he spoke.  
"What happened?", I asked, with hope in my voice.  
"Nothing, he just wanted to know what my intentions were. I told him I needed a bit of time..", Randy said,"He just warned me that if I broke your heart, he would break my face".  
"Oh? He's just looking out for me..", I assured Randy.  
"I know, I know.. listen, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll speak to you in the morning beautiful", Randy complimented, sounding rather exhausted.  
"Okay, I'll speak to you soon, goodnight", I pressed the 'End Call' button before he could respond.

I loved the idea of having Ted on my side, and wanting to protect me but I knew at some point I'd want to go against it. Not to break it, but to test it. I'd want to see how far I could push him, and I knew that it would come soon if he kept sticking up for me like he has.


End file.
